


kiss from a rose

by dadmeron



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, One Shot, they play gay chicken lol
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-16
Updated: 2018-04-16
Packaged: 2019-04-23 15:28:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 874
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14335473
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dadmeron/pseuds/dadmeron
Summary: “Let’s play chicken. None of us can cheat with that game. You up for the challenge, baby?”The moment Lando asks this question, Han can feel his cheeks begin to radiate and his stomach start to turn.Thoughts filled his mind.“You’re on.”





	kiss from a rose

**Author's Note:**

> i've been in a hando mood lately so i wrote this yeehaw

Han was many things, and impatient was one of them.

 

Lando and Han had set off on a long journey to Coruscant and the lightspeed system was malfunctioning, which meant their trip would be triple the wait. Chewie was up in the cockpit flying the ship while Han and Lando relaxed in the lounge playing Dejarik for who knows how long.

 

“I’m already bored of this game. How long till we get to the damn planet?” Han whines, slumping back in his seat and crossing his arms.

 

“You’re only saying that because you lost all three games we played.”

 

“Only ‘cause  _ you  _ cheated!”

 

Lando laughs at that, switching the hologram board off.

 

“Fine. We can do something else. Wanna go pester Chewbacca? I know you like his company better than mine. I’ll be sleeping back here.”

 

Han opens his mouth to say something, yet closes it immediately. In actuality, Han loves Lando’s company. He may not act like it, but he certainly does.

  
Ever since the two scoundrels crossed paths, they were almost always seen attached at the hip. The only circumstance that brought them apart was when they had separate jobs. Han was seen with Lando as much as Chewie was with Han.

 

Han could admit that Lando was an attractive man, and he had thought that for as long as they have known each other. It’s not like he took note of his perfect hair and perfect face and perfect smile and perfect personality and--

 

“Hey, you still in there, Solo? Daydreamin’ about some girl again? Or money?” Lando snaps his fingers and Han shakes his head back to reality.

 

“You’d like to know. And I think Chewie’s fine up there. Another game couldn’t hurt. Any ideas? You’re the resourceful one.” Han responds, leaning in to place his arms on the holo board.

 

Lando stays silent for a moment before an idea sparks in his mind, a smug expression morphing onto his face.

 

“Let’s play chicken. None of us can cheat on that game. You up for the challenge, baby?”

 

The moment Lando asks this question, Han can feel his cheeks begin to radiate and his stomach start to turn.

 

Thoughts filled his mind.

 

_ Kriff, am I really gonna kiss Lando? No, he has to back away first. I ain’t losing this. No way. I have a bad feeling about this. _

 

“You’re on.”

 

“C’mere.”

 

Lando shifted from his seat to sit side by side with Han, their thighs pressed close and faces inches apart. Han regretted his decision.

 

Lando nonchalantly brings his hand up to Han’s jaw, cupping it and tugging him closer.

 

“You can always back away, y’know.” Lando whispers.

 

“Hah, and so can you. I’m not losing this.” Han tries to remain calm and collected. It’s not like he’s imagined kissing Lando before. He hasn’t imagined how his lips would feel against his. How his hands would hold him. How their bodies would press together.

 

Man, Han does a lot of daydreaming.

 

Seconds later their lips are barely touching. Lando’s eyes start to droop, and his free hand is placed on top of Han’s thigh. Han’s entire body is warm and his hands are sweating. Before he knew it, the gap between their lips is sealed and Lando is kissing Han and Han is kissing back.

 

Han’s eyes shut and his body unwinds, his hands naturally setting themselves on Lando’s waist as if they’re meant to be there. It’s unreal, even if they’re only kissing because the game says so.

 

Kissing Lando is magical, that’s all Han could really say about it.

 

Lando’s hands slowly make their way up to Han’s hair, tugging at it slightly as he kisses him slowly and deeply. He tastes like mint.

 

Han is lost in Lando, melting into him as they kiss more tenderly than he expected. Like Lando wanted this too.

 

By the time Han pulls away, his vision is hazy and his lips are red, hair all tousled up by Lando’s fingers.

 

“Wow.” Han mouths, emitting a snicker from Lando.

 

“What? Didn’t you like kissing me, pretty boy?”

 

“Yeah. I did like it. A lot, actually.” Lando shrugs.   
  


“Then why are you laughing?”

 

“I won.” Lando’s voice is low, his eyes are half-lidded, and a shit-eating grin adorns his features.

 

“At wh--”

 

Realization slaps Han in the face and he’s more flustered than he was actually kissing him. His main goal was to win this game, but honestly, kissing Lando was a good enough win.

 

“Yeah, yeah. Whatever. Don’t get too cocky.”

 

“You’re the one who pulled away, flyboy! Bet you enjoyed smoochin’ me anyways.”

 

Lando simpers and Han groans frustratedly.

 

“I’m not saying I did. And I’m not saying I didn’t.” Han deadpans, yet the pink glow in his cheeks say otherwise.

 

“Well, I didn’t hate it. I’d do it again.”

 

Han’s eyes light up and his body straightens.

 

“You would? Of course you would. Prove it.”

 

Lando beams and smacks a quick peck on Han’s cheek before getting up from his seat to head to the cockpit.

 

“That’s not the last kiss you’ll get from me. Unless you don’t want ‘em.”

 

Han jumps up from the lounge seat and catches up to Lando.

 

“You’re a menace, Calrissian.”

 

“You wound me.”

**Author's Note:**

> i didn't check this over so if there are any mistakes please point em out thank u! i hope y'all liked it even if it's kinda short


End file.
